


Ada, Can I Marry You?

by jimmytiberius



Series: Letters to Ada [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, Young Aragorn (Estel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmytiberius/pseuds/jimmytiberius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Erestor and Glorfindel can get married because they love each other, then why can't Estel marry his ada? Explanations are necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ada, Can I Marry You?

"Ada, I love you."

"Thank you, Estel. I love you, too."

"Ada, can I marry you?"

"Why do you want to marry me, Estel?"

"Because I love you."

"That does not mean you can marry me."

"But Erestor and Glorfindel got married, and when I asked why, Lindir said it was because they love each other."

"Yes, that is true."

"So if Erestor could marry Glorfindel because they love each other, then I can marry you because we love each other."

"Well, not quite."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, if we got married, it would be incest."

"Oh. ...Ada?"

"Yes, Estel?"

"What is 'incest'?"

"Incest is when two people from the same family - er - marry each other. It is frowned upon by most societies."

"Why is it frowned upon?"

"Because it is not healthy."

"So if I married you, it would not be healthy, because you are my ada."

"That is correct."

"But if we love each other, it is not fair that we cannot get married."

"There are different kinds of love, Estel."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the love that you feel for me, as your ada, is not the same kind of love that Erestor feels for Glorfindel, as his husband."

"So there is a difference between married love and ada love?"

"Yes, Estel. There is also the kind of love that you feel for your brothers Elladan and Elrohir, and the kind of love you feel for your friend Legolas."

"...Ada?"

"Yes, Estel?"

"What is the difference?"

"...Estel, do you know where elflings come from?"

"No, Ada. When I asked, my tutor choked and told me I would find out when I am older."

"Well, let's have a talk about birds and bees and flowers..."


End file.
